1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in fishing pole holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fastening device for holding an unattended fishing pole upright to a railing on a dock or boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Straps and bands of all kinds have been utilized to hold a fishing pole in an upright position while unattended on a dock or deck of a boat. The inventors have seen such devices as bungy cords, shoe strings, towels and leather belts used for this purpose. All of these devices have been used in an attempt to solve the long-standing problem of how to keep the fishing pole upright against the railing of a dock or boat when unattended. All of these devices have a major shortcoming. Each must be physically disconnected and removed from the railing in order to disengage the fishing pole from the railing.